Crimson Templar
Overview The Crimson Templars are a unique type of paladins developed by the Hand of Dathrohan with the purpose of bolstering Dawnshire's ground force. These Templars were made to become the embodiment of the Crusade's methods: * Holy * Shadow * Life * Blood Though many Paladins have the notion of disgust when practicing Shadow Magic combined with the Holy Light, the Crimson Templars are adamant towards the idea since they believe in the concept of Balance. For the Templars see that using the Shadow in service to the Light would allow them to become stronger and worthy towards the Light itself. How to become a Crimson Templar Only those who originated from the Eastern Kingdoms and the Grand Alliance can become a Crimson Templar. The Hand of Dathrohan will provide intense training and discipline to develop the skill of harmonizing the body and mind. Only 2/5 will succeed without breaking their faith when using both the Shadow and Light at the same time. Pros & Cons Pros: * More offensive capabilities than the Paladin Class. * Great for ending a battle quickly, though with great risk. * If used strategically with formations they can serve well to empower Ren'dorei, Priests, Warlocks, Paladins and Lightforged Draenei. * Effective at breaking shield walls of living opponents. *Physically stronger than most Warriors. * Can raise fallen soldiers with the expense of an astronomical amount of Life Force. Cons: * Extremely vulnerable to Arcane and Fel magic. * Can lead to the recklessness of armies and cause soldiers to go into a blind rage rather than remain a proper strategic formation. * Relies heavily on Life Force to cast their Crimson Light. * Using these magic types can be extremely dangerous if one loses control since it often leads to Death. * Commonly despised by the Silver Hand and other Alliance traditionalists. * Has abandoned every one of the Light's virtues other than the concept of Justice. * No defensive abilities such as the Divine Shield. Abilities Passive: * Aura of Fanaticism (Passive): The Crimson Templars emits an aura that increases their physical strength of any living force nearby that has an affinity with the holy light or the void. Those near the aura will have increased capabilities in casting Shadow or Holy magic. The opposite use of the aura can hinder their enemy's combat instincts. * Seal of Fervor (Passive): The Crimson Templar prides themselves in their combat capability with a two-handed blade which is an iconic appearance in the Order of Dawnshire. Because of this, they had experimented with a seal the paladin could draw upon to increase their physical strength. Because of the heavy boost in physicality Crimson Templars are able to don the heaviest armor and the largest two handed weapons. * Sanctified Soul (Passive): Due to their close connection of spirit to their magic, the Crimson Templars are incredibly vulnerable to Fel magic and Arcane magic. Active: * Crimson Dawn (Active): When a Crimson Templar casts the Crimson Dawn spell it spawns a dome of red infused holy light. While the living are inside the dome they have an increased urge of brutality and rage. It makes even the most merciful combatant unyielding in battle, driving them into a bloodlust like frenzy and greatly increases their adrenaline. Any undead caught within the dome has their very soul slowly torn from them and infused into the caster of the spell allowing the caster to empower their own holy light. * Crimson Light (Active): The Crimson Templar despite their outward appearance also are versed within minor healing capabilities. Their crimson light acts as a more minor restorative spell in comparison to the traditional heal a paladin would utilize. But where it lacks in healing capabilities, crimson light is able to bolster the recipient's offensive potential. * Scarlet Rebirth (Active): Learning from their days within the Scarlet Crusade, the Church of Dawn under the instruction of High Priest Dalren Lightstrider have taught any crimson templar the art of resurrection. Though the Crimson Templar can preform such a ritual with ease it has a cast time that lasts several hours. However, if the Crimson Templar is to sacrifice life essence of either fallen allies or fallen foes they are able to make the resurrection instant, though preforming it so quickly drains their strength for several days. The Templars only possess the power to raise a corpse within one weak of their death. * Blood Strike (Active): The Crimson Templars are not above utalizing blood magic in the midst of combat. Generally much like the Scarlet Blood Mages the templars do not use it to animate corpses but instead use it to empower themselves or their allies. Their blood strike drains life essence from their target and gives the templar the means to utilize their crimson light. * Shadow Mend (Active): A greater heal in which a Crimson Templar must sacrifice life force to cast. Generally they tend to use the life force of a slain enemy or ally but in the most desperate of situations they would have to draw upon their personal spirit to cast a shadow mend. Primarily the Templars only use this spell on any Ren'dorei who has been injured in combat. * Scarlet Wrath (Active): Crimson Templars still do adopt the ability of Avenging Wrath though they have altered it with the crimson light they wield. When under the effects of Scarlet Wrath, their physical and healing capabilities are increased though this is at the cost of a large sum of life force. A Templar cannot maintain this spell long without them getting quickly fatigued, out of mana or even being knocked unconsciousness. An intelligent templar would time themselves on the shatter-point of their life force before they ended the casting of this potent spell. * Crimson Justice (Active): Being paladins solely based around the light's value of justice, the Templars too have adopted the ability "Hand of Justice". With their method they imbue it with life force to allow it to heal nearby allies the longer the target is incapacitated and even refund the power they spent casting it. Though the casting of this spell generally harms them greatly. Notable Crimson Templars Amelina Lightstrider - Lady Templar of The Hand of Dathrohan. Inspiration & Lore references * Mostly referenced from the non-canon RPG books or the Warcraft TCG. * Warcraft TCG abilities from Servants of the Betrayer: Aura of Fanaticism. * Life imbuing essence: Scarlet Crusade section of the Warcraft RPG books. Roleplay Guidelines: It is suggested to RolePlay as a Crimson Templar if the character is proud to believe in the ends justify the means. Their alignment is Neutral Good for they believe that law and chaos are tools to use to bring life, happiness, and prosperity. They would be originating from the Scarlet Crusade, but some exceptions with the Alliance can be applied. They would embody the Holy Principle of Justice rather the other Four Core Principles: * Holiness * Protection * Retribution * Compassion Crimson Light is used in combat when enough Life Force is generated based on the character's abilities such as Strike. Note that some abilities require more Life Force. Category:Paladins Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Scarlet Organizations Category:Classes and Professions